


Blueberry Pancakes

by rippedblackjeans



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In Vino Veritas, Minor Character Death, Sane Azula (Avatar), azula cant cook for shit, ty lee is a good cook, ty lee is adorable as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedblackjeans/pseuds/rippedblackjeans
Summary: Azula gets drunk out of her mind, and Ty Lee comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	Blueberry Pancakes

Azula sat on the couch, downing another bottle of beer. It was late in the day, the moon lighting up her room with a pale glow. She wasn’t usually an alcoholic, but tonight was an exception. It was the day after her father’s funeral. In that casket, she saw the face of the man she once feared, the man her life used to revolve around. His usual sinister expression looked unnaturally peaceful, and his skin that was once glowing with life was pale and drained of color. She couldn’t quite describe exactly how she was feeling, but she definitely wanted it to go away. 

Was it relief? Despair? Grief? Regardless of what it was, it chilled her down to the bone. She hugged herself, craving the warmth of someone. She’d never admit it to anyone, but there were times when she wondered what it would feel like to be loved, to be wanted. Even if she was a monster. 

Azula felt for her phone, wasted out of her mind. She didn’t really know what she was doing, her hands having a mind of their own. Before she knew it, she was calling Ty Lee. She picked up after two rings. 

“Hey Azula, what’s up?” she said cheerily. Hearing her voice made her want to cry a little.

“Ty Lee, can you come over? Please...” Azula said, her voice slurred. 

“Are you okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can.” the bubbly girl quickly hung up. _Oh god, What did I just do? I can’t let her see me like this._ Azula thought, cursing herself. She chugged some more beer, empty bottles lying all over the floor. 

Before she knew it, she heard her doorbell ring. Azula got up, her balance wobbly. She leaned against the wall to support herself, making her way to the door with a bottle of beer in her hand. She turned the doorknob and opened it. Ty Lee’s gray eyes met hers, her eyebrows scrunched with concern. She fell on top of her, clutching her like a lifeline. Ty Lee held her, steadying the black haired girl. 

“Azula, what happened? Geez, you smell like beer. This isn’t like you.” She shut the door behind her, and led the drunk girl to the couch and sat her down. 

“Father’s funeral… was yesterday.” she said, still holding onto Ty Lee. “Zuzu was bawling his eyes out, it was pathetic. Weeping about a man who used to beat the shit out of him.” 

“What else happened?” Ty Lee asked, rubbing Azula’s back. 

“Mother didn’t show up. To be honest, I don’t even know why I bothered showing up.” she dug her face into her shoulder. “That man never cared much for me after I stopped being his tool. It’s not like I care anyway. Love is for _fools_.” she sipped some beer from the bottle she was holding, and Ty Lee quickly snatched it.

“That’s it, no more beer for you.” she got up and placed it on the kitchen table, far from Azula’s reach. The golden eyed girl groaned, attempting to get up and falling onto the living room floor instead. Ty Lee came back to the girl’s side and helped her back onto the couch.

“Azula, I don’t think you’re being completely honest with yourself. I mean look at you, you’re really drunk! Like, so drunk you can’t even walk straight!” she exclaimed, nudging the empty bottles on the floor with her toe. She got up and Azula grabbed her arm.

“Please… stay.” she drunkenly pleaded. 

“I’m just getting you some water. Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you.” she said, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze. 

She opened the refrigerator, and it was mostly empty except for a pitcher filled with water and some condiments. She grabbed a cup from a cabinet and filled it. She came back to the couch and handed it to Azula, and she downed it and handed it back to Ty Lee. She placed it on the coffee table.

“Why is there barely anything in your fridge? Have you been eating?” she said worriedly. 

“I usually order food. I don’t know how to cook.” Ty Lee laughed.

“You should’ve told me. I can come over and make you something sometime, when you’re not drunk. I’m actually pretty good at cooking.” 

“You don’t need to do that for me. I’m fine on my own.” she said, trying to sit up and failing. 

“You need to learn to rely on people sometimes, Azula. I’m glad you called me. What if you did something stupid? I don’t know what I’d do if that happened.” she said softly. 

“Ty Lee… do you think I’m a monster?” she said, her voice sounding afraid, maybe even vulnerable. 

“Of course not, why would you think that?” 

“Then what do you think I am?” her eyes locked with Ty Lee’s, her face dead serious. Ty Lee brushed the hair out of Azula’s face gently.

“I think you’re a girl who’s hurting. I think that deep down, no matter how much you push people away, you want to feel loved. Isn’t that why you followed your father’s every whim back when we were in high school?” she said. Azula laughed, her eyes narrowing spitefully.

“I want to be _loved_? You’re hilarious. Look at where love has gotten me. Mother said she loved me, but she left us. Look at where love has gotten Zuzu. Look at the hideous scar on his face. Love is for people who are delusional.” Despite herself, tears began to gather in her eyes. Ty Lee noticed, and wiped them away gingerly.

“But Azula, I love you. And I’m still here.” she pulled the golden eyed girl into a hug, and she hugged back tightly. Ty Lee smelled like strawberries. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Azula whimpered. “You shouldn’t love me. You have no reason to.” 

“I don’t need a reason. I love you because you’re Azula.” she said, her lips forming a smile. 

“But you don’t love me the same way I love you.” she whispered. Ty Lee’s eyebrows raised.

“What do you mean?” she said, her expression puzzled. Azula pulled her face closer so their noses were touching. She looked into her gray eyes. Ty Lee froze, her heart beating faster. This was the closest she’s ever gotten to her. 

“The way I love you makes me want to do this.” Azula tilted her head until her lips touched Ty Lee’s. She melted into it, closing her eyes and kissing back softly. Her hands lingered on Azula’s waist. After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes and pulled away. Azula looked dazed. 

“You’re drunk, you’re probably just saying whatever’s coming to your head right now. I don’t want to take advantage of you in this state.” she said, her eyes pained. “Even if you didn’t mean it, that was… nice.” Azula grinned.

“I’m a good kisser, right?” she said. Ty Lee laughed softly. 

“Yes, you are. Let’s get you to bed now. I’ll stay the night just in case. I’ll just sleep on the couch.” Ty Lee guided her to her room, Azula leaning her weight against her. She picked her up princess style and tucked her into bed. 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” she shut the door behind her. Ty Lee collected all the beer bottles on the floor and put them in the recycling bin. Once she was done, she crashed onto the couch.

 _What the heck just happened_? She thought. She put her finger to her lip and blushed, remembering the way Azula’s lips had felt against hers. They were soft and gentle, and she tasted like alcohol. She dug her face into the couch.

\---------- 

Azula opened her eyes. She felt a sharp pain in her temples. _Fuck, that hurts_. Her mouth tasted like alcohol. _What did I do last night_? She thought. She opened the door and saw Ty Lee in the kitchen, flipping pancakes on the pan Azula never bothered using. The events of yesterday rushed into her head. She blushed, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. She _kissed_ Ty Lee? How stupid was she! The brunette girl turned her head and noticed her.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” she said. “Sit down, I’m done with the pancakes. I couldn’t find anything in the cupboards to use so I bought some pancake mix and some fruits.”

Azula took a seat, staring at the girl in front of her. She felt another sharp pain in her head and winced. Ty Lee placed a glass of water and a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her. She set her own plate across from Azula and sat down.

“Drink some water, you’re probably super hungover right now. You drank a lot last night.” 

“I’m sorry for calling you all of a sudden yesterday. I don’t know what got into-” 

“Did you mean what you said?” Ty Lee interrupted, fidgeting with her braid. 

“What I said?” Azula questioned. 

“When you said… that you loved me. Like that.” she said awkwardly. Azula got up and leaned across the table, planting a small kiss on her lips. She sat back down, Ty Lee’s face turning a nice shade of beet red. 

“Does that answer your question?” she said, a smirk playing on her lips. Ty Lee pouted, and she grabbed Azula and kissed her deeply, her hands finding their way to Azula’s waist. She pulled away.

“I guess it does.” she said. She grinned, and it was Azula’s turn to blush. They both settled themselves in their seats, and Azula took a bite out of the pancakes that Ty Lee had made.

“Wait, this is actually pretty good.” she said through a mouthful.

“Told you so.”


End file.
